steamberry_studiofandomcom-20200213-history
Faeries
There are many, many types of Faeries, though only a few are shown in Changeling. Insert blurby bits Some basic Faerie lore, etc. Known Types of Faeries Blah blah blah Birch Spirit A Faerie whose touch can cause madness or death. One of these features in several routes as a minor antagonist and can end the game if the player has acquired too many negative points. At first glance, she seems like an old woman wearing old-fashioned clothing, and can speak with Nora. However, closer inspection reveals something quite a bit creepy and unsettling. Brownie Brownies are Faeries known as a type of tutelary spirit. They attach themselves to a household and can prove very beneficial around the house to whatever family lives there, provided they are treated well. Traditionally, bowls of milk and honey were left as offerings to keep a house Brownie appeased so it would continue to treat the family well. Treat them badly or upset them in any way, and they can be pranksters at best or outright malicious at worst. Cait Sidhe Also known as Cait Sith or Cat Sí, these are depicted as large black cats with white spots on their chests. It was often believed that a Cait Sidhe could steal a person's soul, and so funeral rites often incorporated distractions to prevent the Cait Sidhe from getting close to the deceased before their soul could be claimed by the gods. In Changeling, the resident Cait Sidhe is a very capricious Faerie who sometimes helps Nora - in an indirect fashion - but can also serve to harm her as well. Changeling Gee I wonder Doppelganger Not necessarily a specific type of Faerie but we get to see them anyway Dullahan Dullahan are typically male, and are also known as headless horsemen or headless riders. They are sprinkled throughout lore and even modern media, most notably as the Headless Horsemen in all variations of the Tale of Sleepy Hollow. In Changeling lore, Dullahans emit green smoke when their head separates from their necks. They retain the ability to converse, though it sounds hollow, and younger, more inexperienced Dullahan can have issues at certain times of the day or during emotional extremes. Spriggan Spriggans are a type of Faerie that typically resides in ruins, cairns, and barrows. They are also known as Faerie bodyguards, and are related to trolls. The Spriggan in Changeling is found living under a bridge - popular places for trolls in general - and attempts to take Nora back into Faerie very early on. Will-o-the-Wisp These Faerie lights are known by many, many names, and are said to mislead travelers by resembling flickering lamps or lanterns. They are often described as Faeries, spirits of the dead, or other supernatural beings. In Changeling, they are small pixie-like Faeries who appear around Samhain, and can attack if they feel a need. Pretty, but very dangerous. Known Faeries Brenna Cavanaugh Cait Sidhe Ewan Croft Dullahan Kaya Calib Changeling Logan Croft Dullahan Nora Lewis Changeling Reul ??? Category:Races Category:Changeling